Call Me Tenderly
by mistlove
Summary: Teito has always wished that the man would call him by his name instead of an insult like ‘brat’ all the time.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Call Me Tenderly  
**Summary: **Teito has always wished the man would call him by his name instead of an insult like "brat" all the time.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.  
**Notes: **Thank you for giving this story a chance. Enjoy and please review.

He knew it was a dumb question. It was the stupidest question he would ever ask. And it was embarrassing. But he had to ask. Besides, in the darkness of night, the only light was coming from the pale moon and twinkling stars from the open window. The man wouldn't be able to see his expression from the other side of the room. He was too busy frowning at the packet of complaints he had gotten from the Church check-in anyway.

Teito glanced down beside him where Capella lay, smiling softly in his sleep. He looked up at the bishop and then back down, staring at the bed sheets. Even dumber, he realized, was why he felt so embarrassed. It was a simple question that most other people could have asked easily. Ugh. _Dumb_. He hated this feeling. Better to get it over with now. His fist clenched the white sheets close. He took in a deep breath.

"Frau."

"Hm."

"Frau."

"I'm listening, brat."

"… Do you really… care about me?"

The bishop had been reclined along the bed's edge, his back propped against a pillow and his head resting against the headboard. He now looked up at the boy across the room.

Teito could barely make out a small frown on his face.

"… What brought this on?"

"Answer the question, dammit." Despite his fierce words, his voice was almost cracking from embarrassment.

_He's so cute. So precious. _Frau sighed, feeling a smile creep onto his lips. He set the wad of papers down and motioned the boy to come over.

Teito gave the man a suspicious look. He slowly got up and cautiously approached Frau like he was some kind of endangered specimen that would bolt if he came too close. Frau bit back a chuckle at the boy's bashful, cautious behavior. As soon as the boy got within two feet of him, Frau lunged forward and caught him in a firm grip. The boy squeaked in alarm.

"Let me g-"

Frau gripped him tightly and then sat back down on the bed, the boy still positioned awkwardly in his arms. He smiled when the boy huffed in protest but settled into his embrace. He had taken a bath a little over an hour ago, so the familiar icy coldness was beginning to seep back in now. He hated the in-between phases of returning cold and disappearing warmth. It made him want to take another scalding hot bath just to spite his lifeless body.

Frau resisted a sigh of pleasure when the boy pressed his warm cheek to the open skin of his collarbone. For several quiet moments, he enjoyed the amazing warmth the boy's small body gave him.

"Yeah." He brought one hand and pressed Teito's face into his chest from behind. "I love you, you spoiled brat."

"You liar." Teito shoved the man back, standing upright. He turned his gaze to the wall, feeling a stubborn blush start to creep onto his cheeks. "If you did, you wouldn't say things like that."

"What?" Frau frowned, feeling himself start to pout childishly. "What do you want me to say? That I want to make lo-"

THWAK.

"Perv!" Teito hissed, shaking his fist at the now groaning man. A light tint of red staining his cheeks was barely visible in the dim moonlight. His expression turned somber as he looked away again. "I just want you to call my name."

"… Teito."

A shudder rippled down Teito's spine at the sincerity of his voice. But he kept silent, his eyes still trained on the wall.

"Happy?" Frau stood up and again, gathered the fragile boy in his broad arms.

"… Don't… treat me like a brat all the time. That's all I want," Teito mumbled, unconsciously snuggling closer to the man. "Can't you call me… by name?"

"I'm fine with that." Frau pinched the boy's nose teasingly with a smirk. "If petty name calling bothers you that much."

Teito slapped the man's hand away, blushing. "It's not petty!" His voice rose to a high-pitched whine of protest. "It matters to me! I call you by _your _name!"

"When you're not calling me a pervert. Or cursing my inability to be a bishop."

The brunette blushed in shame. "I… I'm sorry. I won't say that anymore…."

Frau chuckled. Guilt-tripping Teito was so easy. Sometimes he wondered if the boy was aware of that. "I don't mind."

"Well, I _do_," Teito muttered back childishly. "... _Frau_," he added awkwardly after a moment of thought.

Frau chortled with unspoken laughter, but didn't reply to him. They were quiet for several minutes, just silently enjoying the other's presence.

"You want me to call you by your name from now on, right?" the blonde asked after a long moment of silence.

"Mmn," the boy whimpered sleepily.

The bishop took that as a yes. "Teito. Teito. Teito," Frau whispered softly. "… Better?"

The boy didn't reply this time.

"… Teito?"

He looked down and noted the boy's peaceful sleeping expression as his head rested against his chest. Frau sighed and glanced across the room. Capella had already sprawled himself over his intended to-be-shared bed with Teito. He picked the boy up bridal style and strove over to his own bed, placing him gently onto it. He had been planning to let the boy settle there and then walk around to the other side of the bed to lie down, but there was one tiny problem. Teito had wound his arms around his neck while he had been carrying him. Now his grip was vice-like and it showed no signs of letting loose.

"Ah… so troublesome."

Frau took the pack of complaints he had gotten earlier and tossed them onto the ground without so much as a second glance before shifting the boy over carefully, making sure not to disturb him. He climbed into the remaining space and settled down, letting the boy cling to him like a baby. He placed his forehead against the boy's gently, closing his cobalt blue eyes.

Frau always teased the boy to keep the mood light. But he knew better than anyone that the end of their journey was near. And when it ended, it would be a rude awakening for the boy. And all of the remaining innocence that the boy still possessed would be lost. Time was running out fast. For the both of them. He wanted to spend the remaining days he had left, treasuring the boy dearly. He would do anything Teito wanted. Anything for the boy's fleeting happiness.

A selfish wish.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy protectively, as if to cocoon him from the outside world.

"Teito." Frau kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. "Sleep tight. I love you, brat."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
